The purpose or the request is to co-edit a book on "Bacterial Infections of Humans. Epidemiology and Control" in conjunction with Dr. Harry A. Feldman, Professor and Chairman, Department of Preventive Medicine, College of Medicine, Upstate Medical Center, Syracuse, N.Y. This book would be a companion volume to Viral Infections of Humans. Epidemiology and Control, A.S. Evans, Editor, Plenum Publishing Corp., 1976. Most texts on infectious diseases concentrate either on the basic aspects of the agent (i.e. microbiology) or on the host response (clinical infectious diseases). The proposed book would emphasize epidemiology and control and bring together those aspects of the agent, the pathogenesis of the infection, and the patterns of host response necessary to an understanding of the dynamics of the infection both in the community and in the individual. After 2 introductory chapters one on general epidemiological concepts and one on surveillance, all the major infectious agents in the genus "Bacillus" of importance in the U.S. would be presented alphabetically in individual chapters by authorities in the field.